Cain Kaufson
|guild mark color=Blue |guild mark location=Right Forearm |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Swan HymnTaking Flight: Cain is spotted in the Guild HQ, insinuating that he is a member |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation=Legal Mage Student |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations=Swan Hymn HQ, |sexuality=Bisexual |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= Familiar Spirit Magic (via Blaidd) |curse= |abilities=Martial Arts |signature skill= |equipment= |debut=Spread Your Wings, Swan Hymn |image gallery= }} Taking Flight: Cain is introduced to the series. is a mage and student at the , also acting as a member of the Swan Hymn Guild.Taking Flight: Cain is spotted in the Guild HQ, insinuating that he is a member Known well for his sense of style and aggressive nature, Cain is a surprisingly adept mage, despite his childish personality.The Coronation: Cain is seen acting eagerly, a reminiscent trait of a child. Appearance Cain stands at a fair height of six feet. He is not abnormally tall, nor is he average height; he simply stands a few inches above it. Upon first viewing Cain, his hair is what is often noticed first. Constantly seeming as if he simply rolled out of bed, Cain’s hair is coloured an obsidian black. The top of his head is covered in it, with the sides of his head shaved thinly. His mayan blue eyes are piercing and despite their welcoming colour, the aggressive nature of Cain makes them off-putting, as if they were too bright. On his left ear, he has a golden ring earring, a gift from his mother. Personality & Traits Relationships History Magic and Abilities Magic |Tentai Mahō}} is a form of Caster and Holder Magic that involves the usage of several astronomical entities. With this Magic, Cain is able to cast and generate attacks with astronomical properties, seen with him firing various beams of such energy in combat. However, that is as much as he has been able to do so far in terms of long-range casting, a testament to how powerful and difficult it is to utilize such a magic. Those blasts of energy are rather basic, but Cain more than makes up for it with his other spell, one that truly makes him a threat and a wonder. Spells * |Hoshi Tama}}: * |Kami Ningyō|lit. "Host of God"}}: By channeling his Heavenly Body Magic into his body in a concentrated state, Cain’s physical abilities skyrocket for a temporary amount of time before he must disperse the energy from his body. When this spell is active, Cain’s eyes become a luminous crimson. In essence, Primal increases four key physical features; strength, speed, durability and reflexes. In terms of strength, Cain can bench press a maximum of 200 metric tons. To put that into perspective, the most a regular person has ever been able to bench was 1075 lbs, a mere 0.24% of what Cain has been able to bench press. Speed, a key improvement. Cain can travel at such speeds that he creates shockwaves that go outwards, cracking into the ground. The full extent of this speed has not been discovered. Cain's durability is also increased beyond comprehension. He has had magical vehicles slam right into him, and send him flying. However, he can get up as if it were nothing more than a small scratch. The greatest amount of durability he has shown was when a wrecking ball was slammed right into his back at full force. He stood up, treating it as if it were a punch to the gut. Cain's reflexes will become so honed due to this spell that its been regarded to be his greatest feature. He can react in a way that allows him to see things in slow motion, which is just his brain processing the events occurring at a much rate than anybody else. One of his most phenomenal feats was when he dodged a bullet at near point-blank range. As with this magic of his in general, Cain finds it difficult to maintain, and is why he tries to end a fight as quickly as possible while this spell is active. Physical Prowess Enhanced Strength: Superhuman Durability: Average Intellect: Assorted Abilities Daggermanship Cain wields a magical dagger passed down through his family... Martial Arts Equipment Quotes Trivia *Cain's theme song is Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by . *Cain is a skilled artist, often carrying a sketchbook with him. References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Legal Mages Category:Swan Hymn